With the progress of IT technology and the widespread use of the technology in various applications, a large number of information processing devices such as a server, a storage device, etc. have been used. Normally, these devices are associated with, in addition to a user, an administrator for performing managing operations by monitoring a device, exchanging a part, updating a system, etc. Since the load of an administrator becomes heavier with an increasing number of devices to be managed, operation management software for supporting the managing operations has been developed for use by an administrator.
The operation management software displays a list of devices to be managed through a GUI (graphic user interface), and the administrator monitors and operates a device on the screen. The list of devices can be displayed in a tree format as depicted in FIG. 1, a table format as depicted in FIG. 2, or a connection diagram on the basis of physical connection as depicted in FIG. 3.
There also is well-known technology of displaying a result of a basket analysis related to a data analysis (for example, refer to patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-31154